Downhole operations typically utilize a string of tubulars, tools, or assemblies that are in fluid communication between some depth within a wellbore and the surface. Contraction joints are typically used somewhere along those strings, such as between two or more completion assemblies, to accommodate axial expansion and/or contraction of the string within the wellbore. Such expansions and contractions typically result from thermal fluctuations within the wellbore.
Wellbore completions typically utilize one or more control lines, such as optical, electrical, and/or hydraulic control lines, to carry signals between components within the wellbore and/or the surface. It can be difficult to control or maintain the integrity of those control lines at a contraction joint because axial movement of the contraction joint can cause the lines to knot or tangle as the contraction joint expands or contracts.
In some cases, contraction joints are used to translate axial movement to a completion assembly in order for the completion assembly to be actuated or operated within the wellbore. For example, a mechanically actuated packer requires the application of an axial force thereto to set the packer within the annulus of the wellbore. Such axial force will have to translate through a contraction joint that is disposed along the work string, if the contraction joint is disposed between the source of the axial force and the packer receiving the axial force. In situations where a work string has two or more packers or other mechanically actuated tools or completions, a contraction joint might have to be reset after the application of a first axial force through the work string to the completion assembly. The resetting of the contraction joint can allow the application of a second or additional setting force through the work string to a subsequent completion assembly. When a work string includes rotational equipment, such as a rotating pump or pumping system, a contraction joint might also need to accommodate rotation of one or more completion assemblies.
There is a need, therefore, for a contraction joint that can accommodate rotation of one or more completion assemblies; that can accommodate control lines; and that has a setting or resetting mechanism allowing for multiple axial forces to be translated therethrough.